Many hormone-related therapies are known. For example, many provide the sex steroids estrogen or androgen systemically and/or to target tissue. In addition to direct administration of androgens and/or estrogens, sex steroid precursors that can be converted to estrogen and/or androgen in a given tissue have also been used for many conditions. Both androgens and estrogens can be beneficial in some contexts and detrimental in others. That depends inter alia on the tissue being targeted, the specific needs presented by a patient, and the extent to which non-targeted tissue may be affected. Some therapies, though targeted, can still have undesirable activity elsewhere in the body (e.g. where local administration of the pharmaceutical agent nonetheless results in increased systemic presence of either the pharmaceutical or one of its metabolites. Also, the mechanism of action has not always been fully understood, especially the relative contributions of androgens and estrogens.